Receptors for serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) are an important class of G protein coupled receptors. Serotonin receptors are divided into seven subfamilies, referred to as 5-HT, through 5-HT7, inclusive. These subfamilies are further divided into subtypes. For example, the 5-HT2 subfamily is divided into three receptor subtypes: 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B, and 5-HT2C. Certain phenyl-pyrazoles are modulators of 5-HT2A serotonin receptor activity useful in the treatment of platelet aggregation, coronary artery disease, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attack, angina, stroke, atrial fibrillation, blood clot formation, asthma or symptoms thereof, agitation or a symptom thereof, behavioral disorders, drug induced psychosis, excitative psychosis, Gilles de la Tourette's syndrome, manic disorder, organic or NOS psychosis, psychotic disorder, psychosis, acute schizophrenia, chronic schizophrenia, NOS schizophrenia and related disorders, sleep disorders, diabetic-related disorders, progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy, and the like.
Because drug compounds having, for example, improved stability, solubility, shelf life, and in vivo pharmacology, are consistently sought, there is an ongoing need for new or purer salts, hydrates, solvates, and polymorphic crystalline forms of existing drug molecules. The crystalline form of 4-(2-(4-(3-methoxybenzamido)-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)phenoxy)ethyl)morpholin-4-ium chloride, designated as Form I, and the crystalline form of 4-acetyl-1-(2-(4-(3-fluorobenzamido)-2-(1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl)phenoxy)ethyl)piperazin-1-ium carboxyformate, designated as Form I, described herein help meet this and other needs.